


You said you’d grow old with me

by fluorescent_gaydolesence



Category: Posie(Legacies)
Genre: 1x10, F/F, Itskindofangsty, Legacies, iamsorry, idontevenknowwhattosay, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescent_gaydolesence/pseuds/fluorescent_gaydolesence
Summary: Penelope is trying to cope with Josies death in Lizzies 1x10 AU...





	You said you’d grow old with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
So I wrote this tiny Posie brabble about Penelope in Lizzies 1x10 AU :)   
It’s not much but I really wanted to try and explore her feelings in this universe a lot more. Also because we rarely got a look into Penelope’s character from the writers. 
> 
> Oh yeah, I’m also sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language!

You said you’d grow old with me

Sometimes Penelope thinks everything would’ve been better if they hadn’t gotten up that morning. 

If they had just stayed in bed, reluctant of bursting their little bubble of love, warmth and happiness. They had been happy regardless of whatever had been going on around them. 

“The golden couple”. They were proof of how love could conquer it all, how it could exist even though everything around them was falling down, how their fire burnt even through the darkest of days. 

And then it hadn’t. Their bubble had burst in the cruelest of ways and what was once a love shared between two people had now become a lonely memory. 

Because they had gotten up that morning. And when Penelope returned that evening, it was without Josie by her side.

Life wasn’t the same for her anymore. She had no motivation to get up in the mornings, leave the little tent that had once been the happiest place on earth for her. 

Penelope knew it wasn’t the tent that had made her feel so calm and loved. It had been Josie Saltzman, a young, smart and dorky woman that had stolen her heart a few years ago and never given it back. Her home were warm arms, a soft embrace of the one she loved, holding her when the whole world seemed to be too much for Penelope. 

They had met when they were still kids, Penelope’s soul burdened by a dark past and an unaccepting coven, Josie pressured by the resistance and her reckless twin sister. 

Josie’s father had found Penelope while out patrolling, a tiny and skinny 14 year old that had yet to believe in the kind of love he shared with his family. 

It had been hard for all of them. Triad had just started to get more persistent, looking for supernaturals all over America, sending them to camps or killing them all together. To them they were like a mutation that shouldn’t have existed in the first place. 

But when the two girls had met, all the fear and sorrow slowly faded away and was replaced by something they had all been missing: hope. 

It was hard for Penelope to get up. The ache in her legs couldn’t even come close to the pain she felt in her heart, but she tried to find the motivation anyway. 

Slowly setting her feet into the hard wooden floor of the cabin she’d been staying in, she rose from the mattress. Her breathing was heavy and so was her burden. 

It had been four days since Josie died. Four days since her world had stopped spinning. And even though it felt like everything had come to a stop for Penelope, that didn’t mean everything else wasn’t rushing past her in a rapid tempo that she could not keep up with. 

Because what do you do when you spent all of your life building bridges with a person who can be taken from you in the blink of an eye? How can you ever go back to who you were when your whole persona was so closely woven into another person, two hearts almost melted into one.   
All Penelope does now is exist. 

Days pass without her acknowledging anything, her body working like a puppet. Controlled by instincts rather than mind, eyes blank and mind dark. Her heart a useless beating hole in her chest. 

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t walk up to the rough-and-ready wooden coffin that the vampires made with their own hands. a tiny J carved into the bottom left corner. 

Couldn’t say goodbye to Josie in this mess of a camp that was even less than I unworthy of the woman who had deserved everything, had given her all and received nothing. 

How her legs had carried her there she didn’t remember. Standing in between her friends, all roughed up and marked by years and years of war and a fight they could’ve never one. And on this day life seemed even more hopeless. 

Penelope looked around the shed. They were only just kids. Had this been a normal life, most of them wouldn’t have even known how to live on their own. 

The dirty old floor boards behind her screeched, disturbing the suffocating silence of Josies vigil.   
Standing in the doorway dressed in a ragged winter jacket and worn out combat boots is Lizzie Saltzman. She looks almost normal. But this isn’t a normal occurrence. 

Because the last time Penelope saw Lizzie Saltzman, she was covered her sisters blood. Red and angry, as it contrasted from the white gown she’d worn for their birthday celebration. 

One look at her now is enough to speak up all the emotions Penelope has been bottling up inside of her. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here.” 

Her voice is raspy, only having used it while screaming through the cold nights that weren’t illuminated by soft smiles anymore. 

“ Penelope what’s wrong?”   
Lizzie expression is unreadable. Confusion plastered across her face.  
“Who died?” 

Penelope almost laughs. After all this has to be the most cruel joke she’s ever heard in her entire life. How could Lizzie Saltzman forgot about the one thing that has pestered Penelope’s mind for days now.

How could she forget how she drove a dagger into her own sisters heart? All the way, until the handle had almost disappeared. Splitting alabaster skin and turning it the colour of a Darcey Rose in the spring, killing not only Penelope’s soulmate but her dreams in the process. 

“Get out! Before I feed you to the vamps!” 

How could she ever think her life couldn’t get any worse? After all she’d had everything she would ever need. Penelope Park knows that what they say is true: you only really know how to cherish what you have when you’ve lost it. 

She probably took it for granted, not valuing it enough. Small things she didn’t know would once be everything she’d want to see, feel, smell and taste. 

Josie, Josie, Josie... where did you go? 

And so she stands on the battlefield again only hours later. The screams of her friends and fallen Triad soldiers filling the air of the dark forest, almost drowning out all of her thoughts. 

She doesn’t even feel the bullet entering her body, pushing its way from her back through her muscles and lungs right into the heart Penelope didn’t think she had anymore. 

It was a Monday night, 5 days after her girlfriend had fallen by the hands of her sister, that Penelope Park took her last breath. 

Releasing it into thick forest air filled with sorrow and regret. 

Her aching bones finally starting to feel free, the burden lifting off the young girls back. 

She could almost see her at the edge of the woods then. Brown hair flowing down her shoulders, a small dimpled smile grazing her angelic face as she walked towards her. 

“You can let go, baby. You’ve fought so well.”


End file.
